The Secret
by DotNetDemon
Summary: Secrets can be used to protect those we love, right...?


THE REAL ADVENTURES OF JONNY QUEST

THE SECRET

TRAJQ characters copyright © 1996-2018 Warner Brothers. All rights reserved.

With each thrust, I tried to penetrate deeper. She whispered my name before letting out a loud moan of ecstasy, driving her fingernails into my back. The bed's headboard tapped against the wall as I sped up my rhythm to the pace of a jackhammer. She began screaming my name repeatedly between each breath as waves of orgasmic pleasure washed over her. I could feel the sensation building in me.

She began begging for it inside of her.

I pumped my seed relentlessly into her love canal before collapsing onto her breasts. I kissed them all over and rolled off her, satisfied with another job well done. She pushed the strands of soaked red hair from her face and snuggled against me. I put my arms around her and held her close.

"What time's your shift tonight?" she asked softly.

"Six," I said, looking at the alarm clock on my nightstand behind her. "So, another twelve hours."

She kissed me softly.

She continued, "Do you enjoy it so far? Has it been everything you wanted it to be? I mean, it's a far cry from what we all thought you would pursue."

I was a first-year officer with the Rockport Police Department. I thought back to my first day of putting on my dark teal uniform, tightening my utility belt, and taking a good long look in the mirror. Dad and Hadji were standing behind me. Dad commented on how proud he was of me; Hadji gave me words of encouragement and made me promise I wouldn't shoot myself in the foot—literally—given my apprehension of firearms when I was a teenager. My peers and family thought I would pursue a career in cybersecurity or some other form of computer science; suffice to say, there were many eyebrows raised when I announced that I would be getting an undergraduate in criminal justice and be completing basic law enforcement training. Thanks to some advanced placement courses in high school and some summer sessions, on top of overloaded semesters, I managed to graduate a year early and complete BLET by my 21st birthday.

I felt that by being a police officer I could help people the most.

Or maybe it was because it was the as close as I could become to being Batman.

Losing Mom so long ago…

"It's been quite an experience," I said. "I made my first arrest the other day."

"Oh?" she asked with a playful tone. "What was it? Assault? Smuggling? Drunk-driving?"

"Solicitation. Some strung-out blonde named Pam Ward. Her arm looks like a dart board and the tops of her legs and thighs looks like she uses a cheese grater as a loofah."

She squeezed me, saying, "Did she give you any resistance?"

"She said a lot of dirty words that my virgin ears could've lived without."

That warranted a playful slap across my bare chest. We both laughed and settled in. After about ten minutes of quiet, she broke the silence.

"Do you think what we're doing is wrong?" she asked.

I looked down at her, asking, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean… I don't know. We're both pursued by different people and if they knew…"

"It's none of their business," I said, interrupting her. "We're two consenting adults and our relationship is nobody's goddamn business but our own."

"That's just it: we're keeping it secret to protect the others."

I didn't say anything.

"She's not pursuing me anymore," I finally said. "If that's what you're wondering."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"She told me she hated me and that she hoped that I was happy with the mess that I had made."

She shrugged slightly, saying, "That's not what she told me."

"I would say she was blowing smoke up your ass," I said.

"I don't know…"

"And what about him?" I asked.

"I don't know," she sighed. "You know he can never make up his mind about anything."

"Yeah, I know…"

She looked up at me and asked, "What day is today?"

"Let me look," I replied, rolling over and looking at my cellular phone. "It is May 23rd, 2006, according to Verizon."

"It's almost been a year," she said, beaming. "Time seems to go by so fast."

"I wish it would just stay in this moment," I lamented.

She nodded before kissing me.

"You better get some sleep," she said, gently tapping me on the chest. "You've got work tonight."

I settled down and got comfortable as she got out of bed and put on a robe.

"I promise that I won't tell Jessie," I said as she reached for the bedroom door.

She looked back at me and gave a sad smile.

"I know," she said. "I won't either."

DARK BEFORE DAWN, a novel by Adam Hardin

What secrets are you willing to die for?

Look for it December 2019 on Amazon.


End file.
